How it started
by Valarie Valkov
Summary: How DID Ginga and Madoka get together and does Kyoya like anyone and who was the best bladder before Ginga won the Battle Bladders turdement, who's the jumpy girl who looks like Madoka, and what was the apsalut worse thing DN ever did?
1. The Park and on

**This is the way Ginga and Madoka met in the way I imagined it and how they started dating. Madoka has a sister and I don't own Beyblade.**

We all know what happened at Bey Park.

"Poor thing."

"UUHH! Who are you?"

"The poor thing."

And then they ended up at Madoka's house. "Hay Mandy, where are you?" Madoka yelled to her sister going down the stairs to the basement.

"C 14 looking at that Fire Burn or whatever it's called that you told me to check." She yelled back.

"What on earth is C 14?" Ginga asked.

"A pipe in the basement…she likes hanging upside-down…it's a little weird."

"NO IT SOUNDS COOL!"

_Oh great I know that look in her eyes…twins know twins and she's unfourutenly_ _in love._ "Madoka I need to talk to you."

From what Ginga could tell Mandy really liked green she was wearing deep-green shorts and a black t-shirt her hair was an exact copy of Madoka's except it was longer and she didn't have goggles. "Sure." Madoka said walking over to her overly hyper seeming twin.

"First I wanta know the name of the guy in our basement this time."

"Ginga why?"

"Because you like him."

"I DO NOT!" She yelled quietly slightly blushing. _So what if I do there's no reason on why she needs to know._

"Your lying I'm your twin and I can read your emotions so easily and you can read mine."

"So what if I do think he's cute."

"Foolish little sister you need to forget about that word it makes you seem like a 5 year old and the reason why I care is you're my younger sibling and….and I've…already had a crush on someone and as far as I know you haven't so I kinda want to know and maybe help if you really like him."

"How would you know how to get me a date?"

Now it was Mandy's turn to be nerves but her watch beeped 3:30 time to lie about helping at the library to spy her friends crush. "Sorry library be back soon here's that Bey there's nothing wrong with it." She said giving back the orange-red Bey and running up the stairs three at a time leavening and confused Ginga and Madoka shaking her head.

"I'll take that was your older sister." Ginga said walking over to where Madoka was standing.

"Yes but only by a few minutes." Madoka responded putting the Bey on the desk.

"Does she battle?"

"It's the only reason this building's still standing…she has a lot of energy …she can fix Beys to and if you're going to ask she's really good at battling."

"Cool! Can you tell me what it is, please, please, please?"

"Dark Leone trust me that Bey has defeated some of the strongest bladers in Metal City."

"Cool I'm so battling her when she gets back!"

"Only if I've finished fixing your Bey."

"Y-ya sure here but I'm not leavening until I get Pegasus back."

"Well you're not staying on the floor in my basement."

"Why?" _You're so cute I want to stay with you and if I can't stay in your basement I'll stay in your room._

"Because." _I'd prefer you in my room._

"'Cuze why?"

''Because there's a sofa right there." _And my room upstairs._

Somewhere in Metal City

_Where he is how hard is it to find a kid with the most noticeable hair on the planet seriously his hair is green and he seems to have disa-great the kid I've been looking for the last 15 minuets in my basement. _Mandy thought grumpily heading back to her house half running to keep from battling some gang sure when she defeats them she gets more Beypoints but they where getting harder to beat.

It was about 12:00 midnight and Mandy walked down the cool steps to find my sister sleeping her head on the desk and Ginga asleep on the couch.

In front of Madoka were Pegasus and a sheet of paper it read,

Your joy

Brings me joy

Your sadness

Sadness me

And then there where some dots.

She wrapped a soft pink blanket with the shop logo on it around Madoka and started to put her blue on Ginga's sleeping body but he slowly opened his golden-brown eyes. "Huhu Madoka? I thought you where asleep."

"Mandy and you're supposed to be asleep before I can go to bed."

"Oh," He whispered sitting up cross legged on the couch, "Can I talk to you about Madoka?"

"Sure," Mandy whispered back sitting next to Ginga, "About what?"

"Uuu how would she react if I said that I love her?"

"I don't know…but I wouldn't say that to her yet and be careful what you say she's never…. had to deal with a love confection."

"And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Has a guy ever said he loved you?"

She yawned, "Yes, a year ago…but I haven't told Madoka."

They continued to talk about Madoka and then Beyblade then they both fell asleep somehow with Ginga's left arm around her and her head resting on his shoulder.

"AAAGHH WHAT!" Madoka yelled pointing at the two sleeping bodies.

"Uh what the hell Ginga! Uhhh I'm going to practice." Mandy half screeched jumping up and leavening.

"I want an explanation for that?" _That should have been me! _Madoka said sternly pointing at the couch.

"She came down we started talking and must have fallen asleep." _Don't worry I would never sleep with you sister in the other term._

At some cliff near Metal City.

She stared at her Bey, _What can I do about those Face Hunters every time I beet one there's another guy I need to beet and I hear them saying that their leader could beet me and that they need to convince him that he's the only one who can defeat me._

The cliff was a little windy but Kyoya didn't care as he walked he thought, _What the hell am I doing I lied to everyone so I could flirt with some girl I've been spying on for the last week and have never even talked to, but she's soooooo…hot and the fact that I could battle with another Leone will really prove my strength and Leone's._

She heard steps and instantly jumped up ready to launch her Bey at who ever it was if they where a threat but the boy she saw looked well his face said he was kind but his clothes where torn, she cautiously put her arm down, "Who are you?"

"Kyoya Tategami." He answered tacking a few steps towards her.

"Face Hunter!" She said pointing her Bey at him again considering if it would hurt more if it his chest, head or somewhere else from that distance, but before she could decide he said.

"I'm not here to battle."

She just looked at him un-sure if she should trust him.

"I can't battle you if I don't have a Bey." He put Rock Leone on the ground and walked towards her again.

Mandy stared at him for a few seconds before saying, "Okay. So why are you up here?"

"I like the wind…it helps me think and decide stuff." _It helps me focus on you and only you and decide if I should talk to you, I think about how hot you are and the fact that you're a great blader and-_

"We like it up here the wind seems to tell a story or help you think about what you want to think about to."

"What do you mean _'we' _I thought we where alone."

"Up here there's just you me and our Beys."

"Oh."

"It's okay." _He's hot…no you promised after Ethan you wouldn't…ever._

_Why does she need to be perfect? Why do I need to love her?_

They kept talking for awhile and Kyoya learnt that he sucks at flirting because the topic somehow got change to blood and killing and… yeah doesn't work.

Back at Madoka's basement

Ginga was hovering over Madoka wanting to get Pegasus back as soon as she finished fixing it, "Here done but be careful," _I don't want you to get hurt. _"it took a long time to fix Pegasus."

"Okay." He said cheerfully tacking the blue Bey from Madoka and running up the metal stairs.

At night

Nether girl could sleep Mandy couldn't stop thinking about Kyoya - she knew she loved him but she couldn't admit that and so she focused on the younger girl on the other bed she kept tossing and turning, "You know if you want to talk to him he's still in our basement ."

"I know but what if he doesn't like me back?"

"You'll never know if you don't ask him."

"But I'm too scared to ask him."

_You're a hopeless wimp. _"Then you'll never know."

_She was in a battle with some guy his Bey spirit was a dragon she couldn't tell who he was but he didn't sound nice and she wasn't winning but then a green Bey entered the abandoned stadium and started to attack the evil Bey rapidly 'till it was no longer in the stadium she then saw the person who defeated the Bey – Kyoya – why had he saved her._

_Kyoya jumped down from where he was and ran up to her before she could say anything the green haired teenager put his arms around her waist pulled her close to him – very close – and kissed her until he needed air. "I love you." He whispered gently._

"What the hell was that about?" She whispered fiddling with the clock to get it on a radio station luckily it was playing one of her favorite songs – Call Me Maybe – she turned it up thanking god that Madoka was a heavy sleeper.

She didn't care that she wore guy shorts and a camo shirt to bed she found it comfier than girls pj's. Odd that song seemed to start to represent her,_ Oh well, what the hell not like I'm actually going on a date with Kyoya…he doesn't like me anyway. _"Eemmh huu I wish though."

"Wish what and what the hell are you wearing." Said the voice that belonged to Ginga.

"My pajamas and why the hell do you care what slash who I'm thinking about at 6:55 am!"

"You're my friend if you have a wish I want to help if I can."

"Well you can't so go back to bed or whatever creepy red-heads do this early." _I wish you could help but I need to remember what I said to Madoka if I do nothing I gain nothing but I KNOW he doesn't like me so it's best if I just forget about him._

**Well how was it? Tell me in a review and while you're reviewing tell me if Mandy and Kyoya should get a happy ending or not if you don't I'll just make Kyoya go crazy and jump off a cliff (EVIL SMIRK AND LAUGH) so nicely review.**


	2. 13

**First thank you for the best response to a chapter of mine ever yeah lets be happy because when I'm happy I don't write apparently not poem poems about Tsubasa killing himself and thanks to the to people who told me Kyoya should go crazy it gave me a good idea!**

"Ywwooch why'd you do that?"

"Do you really think that the WBBA would no _could_ get you a girlfriend?"

"Well uuu yyyyeah."

"And how would you win I'm the strongest blader in the area and you can't beat me?" Mandy said getting anoid with Takashi.

"Hey I've gotten a lot stronger since the last time we've battled."

"So you think you can beat me and Dark Leone?'' she said holding up her green and black Bey.

"Yeah!"

"Then battle me so I can get another 1000 of your beypoints!''

"OKAY! But I'll get 1000 of_ your_ points!''

_Great I finally get to see what she does to a weakling. _Kyoya thought, he had never seen her battle anyone other than his face hunters and other really strong opponents like Ginga witch really got one his nerves since she COULD beat Ginga and he's NEVER beat Ginga.

"3."

"2."

"1."

"LET IT RIP!"

"Leone, attack him directly! Finish this quickly!" She ordered her bey promptly, the bey that attacks first wins and Takashi wouldn't attack until exactly 15 seconds after he launches because his bey was never completely balanced when it was launched.

"NO, move!"

"Too late." She said with a slight smile as her Leone bashed Takashi's bey against a wall wining the battle, ''so what do I have now…oh 30 0000 points and you have?"

_I didn't know she had that many bey points._

"1700." He said weakly getting his bey.

"Thank you Leone." Mandy said looking at her bey, inspecting it for scratches.

"You care about your bey a lot don't you?" Ginga inquired.

''Of course I do I'd be dead if I didn't have Leone."

"What do you mean by that?" Kyoya asked confused by the use of the word dead.

"You don't know what the Face Hunters did to kids whose beys where being fixed or they don't have their beys with them?"

"Leave them alone?"

"Uuu no! They kill them!"

"Ooohh."

"Yeh. Humn I'm entering and I'm gonna win!"

"No! I'm gonta win!" Kenta yelled at Mandy.

Survival Battle

"I-I don't like this." What Madoka said was true, she didn't like being dropped out of a plane to go to an island where random bladers where going to try to defeat her.

"Don't worry." Mandy said, her sister was beginning to become a five year old a stupid annoying five year old.

"HOW!"

"Try the annoying red-head." Mandy then left them descending rapidly to the land mass below them.

"The total number of bladers is now less then 100!"

Everyone heard it and everyone knew what it meant – harder battles with stronger bladers. "The real fun starts now, Leone." Mandy whispered to her bey, she looked at her surroundings- average-sized trees, knee-high ferns, and a dirt path trampled many-times-over by human and animal feet. The sun was ¾ way through the sky, _would it not be fun if this continued over-night? _She thought, her thoughts where intruded by the sound of a familiar green-haired boy's _voice he must be close… or angry or both. _Smiling she continued to walk since the last thing she wanted to do is battle Kyoya, after the first time talking to him on the cliff and the night after that she decided that no-matter how hard she tried she was going to end-up liking people and that time it was Kyoya, but she could NOT confess to him, Mandy sometimes wished that, that weird dream she had about the mysteries blader and Kyoya was real, but she didn't even know where she was or how old she was and why on earth would Kyoya love her she was a strange, sometimes over-hyper, brown haired blader there was nothing special about her other then the fact that she was a super awesome blader .

Mandy continued to walk down the roughly beaten path until she heard something in the tree unconsciously from pure habit got ready for a battle, "Hyoma! Stop hiding in a tree you look like a girl and you're acting like a squirrel you fuckin' idiot!''

"I'M NOT A SQUIRREL!" He yelled jumping out of the tree and launching Rock Aries at her and she repeated a matching action.

"Kyoya's right you're a nutcase. Leone attack him!"

"I AM NOT!"

"Fine, but you still look like a girl. Attack him again Leone!"

"Fight back Aries!" Hyoma yelled avoiding becoming angered by Mandy, she had done this before but she had only ever used the word fuck once after she first beat him, he was kneeling on the ground, his head down, starring at Aries, "Oh go fuck Hikaru!" she yelled kicking him.

Mandy heard footsteps ones that to her where unmistakably recognizable, "Kyoya." She hissed, in a battle there was only one thing that Mandy cared about and that was WINNING, when she wasn't in a battle she_ could _be nice and friendly and her swearing (To little kids.) usually stopped at 'What the hell' or it was very limited and that was when she was angry, but before, just after, and during a battle she was the devil in a 12 year old girl's body, and it didn't matter who she was insulting family, friends or crush and enemies was even worse, but that's just the way Mandy is and there is no changing it. Kyoya was the same but a little less violent. Kyoya would quickly point out any flaws in a bladder. Tetsuya was…well just a back stabbing-weasel. The face Hunters used fear to win. Everyone had a stagey that them pretty much depended on to help them win and the more important winning is, the better you stagey is, Mandy would leave weak appoints or younger ones such as Kenta the first time they battled on their knees crying. Since then she had become slightly nicer to Kenta, but remained violent, insulting and mean to everyone else. They knew that _'most' _of the stuff she says she doesn't really mean and they learn to let it go after the battle.

"I was just wondering where you went ?" Kyoya replied in his normal flat emotionless tone but he was surprised, _Mandy isn't usually this mean even in a battle. _

Kyoya advanced a few steps towards Mandy before she turned her head in what she hoped was going to be a quick evil glance to him but when her teal-blue eyes saw hoe the bit of dirt and dust one his clothes made him look even tougher, his hair was a bit messier then usual, and his light navy blue eyes stood out sparkling against his faintly tanned skin. Some how her eyes managed to stay locked on the lion-blader just long enough for Rock Aries to end-up tossing her Leone against a tree.

She instantly knew that she lost. When Mandy picked up her bey she purposely whispered loud enough for Hyoma to hear, "How did I loss to a girly squirrel?" MOST of the stuff she said she didn't mean. "And why the fucking hell do you care if I'm dead or not?" she yelled at Kyoya walking away from the two boys planning on finding her sister and Ginga.

"But wouldn't we be going along with Doji's plans?" Madoka asked worried about her friend's support of Battle Bladers.

"Yes, Madoka, but this will probably be Ginga's only chance to get that dark bey back." Mandy replied.

"Okay, but still its 50 000 points how will any of us get that many?"

"I've got 35 000 already."

"WHAT HOW DID YOU GET THAT MANY!" Benkei yelled at Mandy.

"I guess I can thank Kyoya and Takashi."

This time everyone just stared at her clearly confused, "Kyoya was the leader of the Face Hunters and Takashi is just to plan stupid to know that I'm a stronger blader then him." She said looking at Kyoya for two reasons one: she _was_ in love with him, and two: she was talking to/about him.

For the next few seconds her eyes where locked on him looking at every inch of him, she was glad he was pretty-much in front of her so it didn't seem to strange, but when her eyes reached his scarred face and saw that his light-blue eyes where now starring into her sapphire eyes she felt that she was beginning to blush so started to look at her bey but the thoughts running though her head kept her more occupied then the palm-sized top in her hand.

Mandy was startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder and was even additional startlment when the owner of the hand spoke, "I don't think that we finished our little chat about me being a 'girly-squirrel'?"

Mandy thought for a moment before smiling and saying with an odd tone that none of them not even Madoka had ever heard, "Oh, yes I was thinking about that, and know what I realized that squirrels, unlike you aren't hot." Sure it was a lie, but it was good. That lie left everyone but Kyoya in shock or confusion. Kyoya was angry actually believing that _his _crush was in love with Hyoma.

Seeing an opportunity to 'kill' Hyoma, Mandy shoved one of her legs against both of his, his body fell to the ground. Mandy then straddled Hyoma to keep him on the ground, she put her knees firmly on the ground and put her feet over his thin legs, keeping him from kicking her. Realizing what happened Hyoma snapped back to reality, he tried to fight back but she proved to strong for him. Hyoma tried to grab her shoulders to regain dominance in the fight and get her off of him, but still playing the same lie, Mandy gently, yet firmly took hyoma's wrists, using the same tone that Madoka labeled as seductive, Mandy said, "Yoma," she said letting her head fall on her right shoulder , "are you not liking this?" She put his arms back on the ground, and yanked him up-right enough to reach his lips. Mandy looked at his eyes then kissed him with just enough strength, passion, and believability to keep Hyoma from pouching her, but he didn't seem to dislike it. She effortlessly let him dominate the kiss witch bought her time to search for the one spot on the back of his neck that if pressure is applied to, can easily knock-out a guy for a good 30 minutes.

Mandy found the spot and pressed on it. Hyoma's 'corpse' fell down to the ground again seeming as Thu he was dead. She quickly stood up, seized a bottle of water, put some in her mouth and spit it out.

Kyoya was the first to recover from what happened, "What the hell?" was all he could manage.

"Does this mean that Mandy likes Hyoma, but then killed him?"

"I'm really that good of an actress?" Mandy said surprised, she hadn't expected for them to really consider what she had just done to be real, her true feelings for Hyoma where Girly-Squirrel and a nutcase.

"… He's not … dead?" Madoka asked questioned and concerned.

"Not dead, just knocked-out."

"How long is he going to stay like that." That was Kyoya not caring about Hyoma himself but the fact that if he didn't wake-up soon Kyoya would probably need to carry Hyoma.

"About half an hour,…unless Madoka wants to se-"

"NO! Why don't you?"

"He'd kill me, he doesn't hate you."

"But I look like you!"

"Oh. … Well there is another way…" Mandy then kicked Hyoma quiet hard, "Oh it didn't work."

Mandy continued kicking Hyoma until Ginga yanked her away from Hyoma's body, "Hey I think he was gonna wake-up soon!" Mandy said squirming in the Pegasus blader's grasp, he could be quite strong at times.

"THAT'S BECAUSE IT'S BEEN ALMOST HALF AN HOUR!" Ginga yelled releasing Mandy.

"Oh."

"Does anyone want to come back to my place for a while?" Madoka said quickly before anything happed that…

"Dose anyone want to play a game…" Madoka said.

Mandy knew what game her sister had in mind and saw it as a chance to get her sibling and Ginga together, "Sure, but only if you go first."

"What game are you two talking about?" Kenta asked.

"A game where ALL the guys put something in a bag or something then one of the girls blindly chose one and the owner and her or locked in a closet for…," she paused thinking if they would play 7 or 13, "13 minutes."

"Oh that game."

"So who wants to play?" Madoka asked.

"Us!" the rest of them said at once.

"Good but my little sis. Goes first!" Mandy said grabbing the bag and holding it out to her sister.

Madoka looked at the blue and white glove curiously not recognizing whose it was but before she could guess someone blindfolded her with one of Gingas white scarf's and shoved her towards the storage closet. She heard the door close behind her and turned around, it was pointless she still couldn't see the teenager in front of her, "Would you like me to untie that?" His soft voice echoed in the dark closet.

"Yes."

He didn't say anything. Madoka jump when she felt the strangers hand on her. His fingers quickly undid the tight knot that Kyoya had tied, Madoka turned around, "Ginga?"

"Not who you were expecting?"

"I was hoping I'd get you but I didn't expect it to happen."

"What are you saying?"

"That I …"

"I li-love you and I was hoping that you'd get my glove."

"I love you too."

Ginga couldn't resist the urge anymore he shoved Madoka against the nearest wall and crushed his lips against hers. Madoka acted as if it had happened a thousand times and pulled his body closer to her. She ran her hands thorough his flam-red hair as he ran his hands up and down her slim body.

The 13 minutes ended quickly and everyone had an I told you so look and were asking Hyoma for their money, they apparently made bet on the outcome of the game, Hyoma was the only one who didn't think that they would get together.

Ginga gently started to tug Madoka up the metal stairs. " Ginga where are you taking me?"

'' Somewhere we can be alone.''

''Why?''

''Because I don't want anyone here to hear us.''

''Uuu?''

''I'll tell you once we're out of ear shot, okay?'' He said looking at her.

''Okay.''

''Who wants to bet on what's going to happen to my sister tonight?'' Mandy said as so as they where gone.

All the guys looked at each other and said at the same time. '' She's getting laid.''

'' Oh no point to bet then.'' Mandy said sadly.

**That was really fun to write sorry it took so long but hey someone got hurt and Ginga and Madoka are together that's good right. Tell me if I should say what happened with Madoka that night okay and guys like Dude it was the first chapter! Is this any better for an M? And please reveiw.**

**Click the box under this.**

**Click it I tell you!**


	3. Stairs and Boy shorts

**Hey I've got another chapie for the over 1000 people who have read this and don't Kill me for not having what you wanted in this chapter.**

Madoka had left with Ginga at about 10:00, and everyone else left within the next hour to hour and a half, everyone, but Kyoya he stayed and waited until everyone was gone and asked if Mandy could fix Leone.

Leone had gotten pretty beat-up in the Survival Battle and there-for needed quite-a-few repairers . Mandy had been working on Leone for hours, and Kyoya was just sitting on the floor asking occasional questions that Mandy would answerer quickly without looking at him, "You know the couch is probably comfier than the floor…" Mandy said to the green-haired boy sitting next to the couch his head slightly resting on it.

"I know." _But I can see you flawlessly from here._

"So why are you sitting on the floor?"

"Because." _I like you._

"Because why?"

"Because Ginga."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Ginga sleeps there, I hate Ginga."

"And the other couch?"

"It's to far away."

"You're a very lazy lion-boy."

"What do you mean, 'lion-boy'." He growled.

"Fine then Yo-Yo."

"Stop it!" He yelled jumping up trying to punch Mandy but she stopped his hand before it connected with her face. Mandy twisted Kyoya's arm and put it behind his back, the pain rushing though him caused him to fall to his knees. Mandy knelt beside him, her left hand still holding his right arm behind his back with a solid clasp on his wrist the pressure on the veins left it immobilized, "You're not going to do the same thing to me as you did to Hyoma, are you."

"Of course not," Mandy whispered in a voice that Kyoya imagined could only belong to a psychotic killer or rapist NOT Mandy, "Hyoma was … punished for scarring and bothering me. This is for trying to punch me." She whispered directly into his ear. As Mandy talked she thought of what she should do, she couldn't do the same thing she did to Hyoma, it worked because she hated him, but she loved Kyoya. What she did to Hyoma would never work, then she remembered that she still had her pocket-knife; it was sharp enough to easily leave a shallow cut on his arm, but no permanent damage. She got the small knife from her deep-green shorts, and placed her head on Kyoya's shoulder and whispered the words, "Watashi no chīsana akuma o shinpaishinaide kudasai. Kore wa akuma o kizutsukerubekide wa arimasen. (A/N translation at the bottom)" Her half Japanese words made him want to run, but the haunting knowledge of what happened to Hyoma when he fought back kept him kneeling on cold cement in the exact position that could kill him. Mandy got the knife from her pocket , and placed the cold sharpened tip of it against his shoulder, and pressed just hard enough to draw blood. She waited until there was a small amount of the red-crimson liquid ran down his arm, before she slowly moved the penknife down his arm, ensuring the most pain from the cut. The cut was only about two inches long, but it was extremely painful for both of the teens.

Kyoya clenched his teeth and shut his eyes, refusing to show the pain coming from his arm. He was relieved when the presser on his arm was removed, "Oh Kyoya it shouldn't hurt too much, it's _just _a _little _scrape and you're a strong lion." She said in an innocent mocking voice.

"I swear to god you're bipolar." Kyoya growled through clenched teeth.

"Why?" She said walking over to the desk rummaging though a drawer.

"A few minutes ago you were friendly and happy then you cut a gash down my arm and now you're happy again." Kyoya put a hand on his bleeding arm in a desperate attempt to stop the blood from staining his clothes.

"I'm not bipolar, I'm just a twelve-year-old girl. That won't help your arm," she said kneeling down next to Kyoya, "Well are you going to bleed to death or let me help you?"

"You're not going to cut me again are you?"

"With a bandage?"

Without a word Kyoya wirily removed his hand from the cut, exposing his bleeding limb to her, she quickly wiped the blood of his arm and bandaged the cut, "What did you mean when you said that you're just a twelve-year-old girl?" He asked after Mandy finished bandaging him.

She smiled not a happy smile more evil psychotic happy smile/grin/smirk, "Nothing, but now my anger is perfectly normal." Kyoya looked at her confused, "It's normal that at my age for me at …..Uuu it's normal for me to suddenly just yell at you for almost no reason and you did try to punch me, so I did have semi-logical reasoning."

"Still confused, but okay." Kyoya put his head back on the couch, and slowly blinked each time closing his eyes a bit longer and open a bit less.

_Why is it so fuckin' cold in here?_ Mandy thought. She looked up from Kyoya's Leone, looking for her Camo sweater / hoodie / jacket what ever you want to call it, remembering she had given it to Madoka on the way home, which had left her in a tight black tank-top, black short-shorts, and black skater shoes, she was having an 'emo' day', but she really didn't care.

She walked over the couch the that her sister had sat on, before she had left with Ginga, Mandy didn't get how her sister got a happy ending and she got Hyoma and thirteen minutes or wondering if she was getting a bruise. She picked up her sweater, and threw it on, glancing towards the slightly older lion she noticed he was almost asleep. The smaller of the two gently walked towards the other, she lightly placed her hand on his good shoulder to look into his half closed blue eyes and spoke just one word, "Tired?"

His eyes drifted to hers, "To much to move." He let his eyes drift closed and head fall.

"I can't let you sleep on the floor." Saying that she lifted the elder's almost unconscious form of the floor and walked to the other couch, placing him on it, she covered him with a spare blanket.

"You'll have Leone back by morning." She smiled, he was already asleep.

She walked back to her desk and looked at the box of Performance Tips, Leones old one was beyond repair which meant finding a new one in the over-full box of them.

Mandy had been looking though the box for about twenty minutes before she heard a knock one the door from upstairs, curious she walked up the cold spiral stairs, "Who are you." She tiredly yelled though the door.

"A fellow blader." The voice of a man came back.

"At this hour?"

"We live out-of-town and didn't feel like finding a hotel."

"What do you mean we?"

"Me and my nephew."

"I know I'm gonta regret this but come in."  
"Thank-you."

"Ya sure, just one thing if either of you touch him you both die." She walked back down the staircase like she hadn't just threatened to kill a grown man and a very strong lets say sixteen-year-old.

"Well Uncle Doji, this was your idea, so I think you should go first." A very tiered and unhappy Ryuga said. Ryuga is his nephew but they never said it in public ,

"You're the one who said she was hot." Doji said quickly giving Ryuga a push towards the stairs.

"You agreed with me."

"Sorry for having an opi-"

"SHUT-UP YOU TWO!" Mandy's voice came from the basement.

Ryuga threw his uncle down the stairway, which caused him to tumble loudly downwards, bumping on the metal railing several times before landing on the cold cement floor. Ryuga quickly quietly walked down the steeps. "Hi Ryuga, " She said with an evil smirk, "There's a Psychopath on my floor so move." She shoved him and kicked the man who was lying on the floor.

He grunted in pain, "What the fuck was that for?"

"Getting the fuck off my floor."

"And you had to cause me pain to tell me that?"

"Yep, and that and you stole L-Drago so there I have two reasons. L-Drago a really interesting bey, the fusion wheel spikes are the opposite to most other blades, to reduce friction, right?" She was looking at her hand.

"How do you know so much about it?" Ryuga said looking towards her with question.

"You. Suck. At. Guarding. Stuff." She talked to him as though he was an idiot, holding up L-Drago.

"GIVE THAT BACK YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He yelled, jumping on her to pry the blade out of her hand.

"Get Off." Mandy shoved the sharper end of his blade ageist his thought.

Ryuga stood-up place L-Drago were it 'belonged'.

"So what do my local Psycho and Socio paths what tonight. IF it involves _MY_ Kyoya forget it, he hates you." Mandy went back to her desk and smiled when she found the piece for Leone.

"So your boyfriend sleeps while you work on his fail of a bey?" Doji had recovered from the pain was now standing.

"Shut the fuck up and tell me why you're here before I call the fuckin' cops and Leone is not a fail, it rivals my dark Leone, which defeats Ginga and Pegasus which ,if I remember correctly, your greatest rival is Ginga?" She finished Leone, and got a blanket. Mandy placed the extra blanket on the sleeping Kyoya, (The basement could get cold) wondering how he was still asleep, and put Leone in his hand, letting her hand linger on his a little longer than needed, and watched him breathing for a minute or two before her thoughts were interrupted by Doji's voice.

"We would like you to join us."

"Why?"

"To become stronger."

"Why? I can already defeat what you consider Japan's strongest."

"So you can crush The Worlds Strongest."

"Who says that's not me?"

Doji turned to Ryuga, "Time for Plan B."

"Yes."

Ryuga gently walked over to her, placed an arm around her and kissed her, gently,. "What propose did that serve?" Mandy walked over to her desk and started to scribble down a shopping list, one that was staying in her pocket, and then in a paper shredder, hopefully, but she seemed to always have a 'shopping buddy' after Ginga became Madoka's friend and Kyoya was her own fault, why he came shopping with her, she had no idea.

"Please join The Dark Nebula?" Ryuga said actually scared.

"Fucking idiots," she whispered, "Why the hell would I want to? You hurt him, and you kidnapped my second best friend?"

"If you refuse to come with us, than I will have to ban you from Battle Bladers."

"You can't." She stated, looking at her list, thinking if she should put knife on it.

"What do you mean? I can't?" Doji practically yelled.

"Sh, Kyoya's trying to sleep. Your rules, ANY blader who reaches or exceeds 50 000 Bey Points is welcome to enter The Battle Bladers Tournament, held on October, 5, just outside of Metal City, for the chance to be named Japans best blader. So are you going to go against the rules YOU made?" Mandy read directly from the page of rules. She scrawled a few more things on her list.

"Well uumm, no but, please don't go to Battle Bladers ?" asked Doji.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I said so."

"But the rules say that I can go and I'm tiered so GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE BEFORE I FUCKIN' KILL YOU! Okay?"

"Yep! Leavening, Okay!" Ryuga said running up the steeps, followed by Doji, and the slam of the door.

Mandy yawned, and looked at her watch, _4:43 AM, shit I'm not getting much sleep tonight am I?_

Too tiered to go to her bed, she fell asleep on the other couch, with no dreams, no nightmares, and no thoughts.

"Mandy, Mandy… MANDY!" Kyoya violently shook the sleeping girl, worried, A) because she never slept past 9:30, it was now 10:00, and B) She was colder than a dead body in the snow after a few days.

"Mmmunnn, what? … What the fuck, Kyoya?"

"You were cold, and not wakening up, I was worried about you."

"Oh where's Madoka and Ginga?" she said standing up looking for something warmer than shorts.

"Don't know, still gone."

"Kenta's, I'll call him latter." Mandy picked got pair of her jeans from a backpack in the corner and quickly started changing.

"Uuu Mandy…?" He said trying to look at anything but her.

"What, I'm cold."

_She says she's only 12, but it seems like her body denies it. _It was true Mandy was skinny, but strong and it seemed as though her body was fully developed, from what Kyoya could tell.

"Kyoya, I don't really want to make anything, there's a coffee place like two minuets anyway, and do you want anything?" Saying that was hard for Mandy, it was hard for her to let people into her life, and even harder for her to trust them. The last time she let a boy into her heart, he had cheated, and hurt her emotionally more than any person ever could damage her physically. She vowed that if she ever saw Ethan again he would pay with his life for what he did to her.

Kyoya was quiet for a few seconds, thinking if he would regret saying yes. He came up with nothing. No reason to say no. "Sure, but I don't have any money…" He was hopeful, but then sad.

Mandy held a 20 in his face, "Why did you ha—"

"Shut up if you want food... Good lion, now follow me." Mandy began to walk up the stairs followed by Kyoya.

They were walking talking about blading when Kyoya asked an odd question, "What were you wearing?"

"Uh?" She looked at the elder lion blader with question.

"Earlier… when… um ehh…"

"Oh, Boy-Shorts. Why?"

"Uummee, no reason." _I just always thought of something else when I think of what you wear._

"Okay, so can ask what you wear now?" Mandy said poking him in the arm.

"If you can catch me, sure." He said half of it while running away across the street.

Mandy shook her head and rolled her eyes, and laughed a bit, before running after her friend.

She chased him to Bey Park, before finally catching him, and pinning him to the ground, "Okay, you caught me, do with me as you wish."

"Okay, I'm hungry now, so race me back to the coffee shop." With that she began running back through the park.

**Sooo how was it sorry for the wait and the none lemon-ness don't kill me I promise cross my heart and hope to die next chapter and it will be up before October 7****th**** my birthday! And I will be a multiple of two that's less then 20 and that's all you get for my age. And the Japanese was roughly- 'Don't worry my demon. This should not hurt a devil like you.' AND I need reveiws to write, so reveiw or no update... ever!**

**SORRY some stuff happened and I'm even done half the chapter (4) yet please wait and I never said which birthday!:(**


	4. Pills with a Side of Money

"Are you sure about this Madoka?" Ginga said between kisses, they had went to the houses spar room if you don't know the lay up of the house here it is; the shop (B-Pit) is the ground floor, the work shop is the basement, but the ground floor also has a kitchen, and dinning room, the door two those rooms is in the top right corner of the B-Pit in the top left corner or left side of the kitchen is the living room, but it became very rarely used after the disappearance of their mother, shortly after leaving on a work assignment, their mother worked, for the Japanese and world Task Force as an undercover agent, she left a month after Madoka and Mandy's 3rd birthday to investigate a strange murder case in Europe, they all knew that this one would take much longer than the last few, the most she would leave for before was 2 1/2 months, this time she was to only be gone for a year, but then they turned four than five, six, and when they were seven the message came the police sent an agent to tell their father that their mother was missing, most likely dead, that they had searched the globe for her, for three years, but nothing, for a while he told the kids lies, but Mandy was always older mentally and when she turned nine she became suspicious of what her dad was telling her, so she did a bit of research, and found out the her mom was missing, her dad told them the truth, Mandy; was upset crying for a week by then knew it wouldn't bring mom back and then she matured and took over the missing position in the house and tried to never show fear or sadness to Madoka, thus becoming an emotionless parent figure to Madoka and becoming what she is today. Madoka: she was 'out of it' for a month in denial for a year and then giving up and slowly going back to the real word and reality, if you're doing the math she met Ginga at a point were what had happened was drifting off to a dark memory and, she thought that always being nice to everyone might make mom happy and come back.

Up stairs, is a long hall with one corner that goes to a smaller hall with one more turn that goes to the master bed room, of Mandy's father, now if we go back to the first hall, the first door on the left is the room that Mandy and Madoka have shared since they stopped sleeping in the cribs in their parents room, the second one the left is the guest room that Madoka is in at the moment, the door at the end is Mr. Amado's office. For the right it goes Bathroom, 'library', Old games room, Guest room. The second hall has a very large supply room with everything from toothpaste to Halloween costumes to Christmas lights.

"I'm sure." she replied to him pulling down crashing their lips together once again.

"Because if you don't want to do this you don't have to, I just don't want you to think that I'm forcing you to-"

"Oh shut up. Why did I even bother falling for such an idiot." she said while pushing him of her getting of the bed and waked to the door.

Ginga jumped up and quickly, wrapping on arm around her waist and the other hand to stop her from opening the door whispering in her ear, "Please don't leave, I love you, and to speak the truth, I was scared."

A smirk came across Madoka's face, an idea gone through her mind, a fun idea, she turned and placed her arms around his neck, gave him a kiss and pushed him back on the bed, straddling him and taking of her jacket and shirt leaving on her bra, before removing his shirt and pants. Ginga, liked the way that she had taken charge, but wasn't going to be dominated much longer, while he was planing a way to get on-top Madoka threw the last of the clothes in a pile next to the bed. When she bent down to kiss him again he pinched the hooks that kept her bra on and flipped her to be under him, "Did you really think I would let you have that much dominance over me" her bra fall to the floor, as he slipped off her underwear. Ginga slid a single finger in her, then a second stretching her not wanting to hurt her. Ginga bent down looking at her, "Ready?" She responded by smiling and yanking of his underwear, he kissed her.

He slowly slid himself in her cautious not to hurt Madoka, He than began to move slowly until they had gotten used to it than speeding up.

To Ginga he had imagined something like this so meany times, he could hardly believe that it was real and that he would wake at at 6:00am and wait for Mandy to get out of the shower and hope to hell the she wouldn't notice Little Ginga wasn't being as little as normal, he thought she did once because she walked out saying something about killing him if he hurt he baby sister, but he unfortunately didn't hear it and hadn't cared enough about it at the time to ask.

To Madoka she had never imagined that something so... fun, yes fun, would come from a simple game, but was happy about it. She had liked Ginga since that day in the park and her feelings grew with every minute she was around him.

In the end it ended quickly, nether had much experience with orgasms and Ginga had always tried to get rid of his boners as fast as he could. As soon as he pulled out of her he fell next to Madoka, holding her close with one hand and tossing a blanket over them with the other, "Ginga?" She whispered.

"Yes?" he responded, gently lifting her head to see her face.

"Are together now?" She asked

"Of course." he said pulling her closer him and kissing her fore head, before she fell asleep and soon after he did too.

Teal blue eye fluttered open to find they were not in her room, "Good-morning, sleepy head."

"Last night was real?" Madoka asked the already fully dressed Ginga, sitting on the bed next to her.

"Yes, do you want your clothes, I put them in a pile on that end of the bed." He motioned to the neatly folded stack of clothes.

"Thanks, what time is it?" she asked dragging the blanket to reach her clothes, not a morning person.

"About a quarter after ten,"

"WHAT, my sisters probably worried half to death about me!" she said pulling on the rest of her clothes, a going to the door.

"Actually she left with Kyoya a while ago, to get some breakfast." He said stopping her, kissing her neck.

"Not now, do they know yet?" she asked.

"I don't think so but their both pretty smart, think have figured it out." He said.

"Should go find them." Than saying that she got a text asking to bring Mandy's wallet to the Cafe, and to meet them there.

"I'm I getting a free breakfast?" Ginga asked as they went outside.

"I don't know? You can ask them." Ginga slipped his hand in hers than sliding his arm around her waist.

They walked into the small shop finding their friends in a corner at a four person table sitting a cross from each other, Ginga sat next to Kyoya and Madoka to Mandy, "Here's you wallet, you know you shouldn't keep that much money in there at once." Mandy was poking the top of her coffee, both her and Kyoya's coffee's were black, and still hot.

"Yes but I'm going shopping and need that much, now here," she said dropping a sandwich bag with two small white pills in it in front of her, "Order something to drink and take them." she said as the waitress came over. Madoka grabbed the and hid it in her fist.

"Order."

"Oh hot chocolate please." she answered.

"Me too please." Ginga responded.

"Watashi wa ninshin shite shutoku shinai baai, anata ga shita yō ni mandi wa, naze watashi wa chūzetsu o eru koto ga dekimasen?" Madoka asked her question in Japanese to keep Ginga and Kyoya from hopefully knowing what they had said.

"watashi wa chūzetsu o eru koto ga dekimasen. Watashi wa sirup nochinoashita o tottanode, amarini mo karera wa ichidodake dōsa shimasendeshita, to watashi wa, watashi wa sono zen ni anata ni itta nakatta yō ni anata wa anata no kodomonotameni-shin o purei shitakunai, watashi wa yōshi engumi no tame ni." she responded, the girl came back with the hot chocolate.

"Fine." she said taking the pills and a sip of her drink.

* * *

**Hi sorry 'bout the wait but I lost the file than school piled up, but I'm already working on the next chapter. :D please review or no update**

**Translation:**

**"Why do I need to take these, if I do get pregnant why can't I just get an abortion like you did?" -Madoka**

**"Because I took after morning pills to, but one time they failed, I had an abortion because I had to emotionally and physically, now take your pills." -Mandy **


End file.
